The Dark Dungeons
by Greymon203
Summary: A boy with the Millennium Puzzle named Jake try to win the Battle City Prize Money to save his brother, however, three dungeons and three enemies will decide his fate...


The Dark Dungeons By: Medabots132  
Author Notes: This story is going to be the best story ever! It is in and alternate universe, it takes place at the second Battle City and there are a few surprises. Enjoy! Claimer: All the characters are mine, plots are mine, and some the cards are mine. The rest is not mine.  
  
The Dark Dungeons Episode 1:One Step Closer! By: Medabots132 *****************  
  
"I really need to find someone to challenge! Max already has three locator cards while I have one. That means he has won two battles and gotten two rare cards. I do not what to do!" That is when a voice could be heard. Jake turned around to see a boy with blue hair who he heard about. The boy was named Aqua and he had an all WATER deck. Only a couple of monsters were not WATER. "I am challenging any duelist to a special duel! If you win, you get to keep my whole deck, however, if I win, I get yours!" That is when Jake's counterpart came out. "Jake, here is your chance. Go and challenge him." "I do not know," replied Jake, "I mean, look at what he is going for. My whole deck? It took me two years to assemble it!" "Yes, I know. However, you do want to win the prize money, and in order to do that you have to make it to the finals. You have face your fears and trust in the heart of the cards and in me."  
  
Jake smiled and turned into Yami Jake. Yami Jake walked towards Aqua and grinned. "Aqua, I will except your challenge." Aqua turned around and laughed. "Whatever you say, kid. I will enjoy ripping every single one of your cards. Now lets start this duel shall we?" Aqua's disk unfolded and the two projectors flew off and went into position. Aqua drew his hand and smiled: Tongyo, Beastking of the Swamps, Mirror Force, Polymerization, and Deepsea Shark. He drew a card: Exchange. "Okay I'll start by playing 2 cards face down (Polymerization and Mirror Force) and 1 monster face down in defense mode (Tongyo 1350/800). Your move, kid." Yami Jake grinned. "I do have a name, Aqua, it is Jake. First, I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode. I then put 2 cards facedown (Trap Hole and Chain Destruction). I will end my turn." Aqua grinned and drew. "I play Beastking of the Swamps 1000/1100!- " Aqua was interrupted by Yami Jake's voice. "You fell into my trap, Aqua." Yami Jake pressed a button to activate Trap Hole. "Your Beastking is gone." Aqua was shocked but discarded Beastking. "Your better than I thought. I play one card face down (Attack and Receive. The card he just drew) and play Exchange." Aqua walked over to Yami Jake and gave him his Deepsea Shark for Yami Jake's Swords of Revealing Light. "My turn is over, punk." Yami Jake drew his card, a Metal Morph. Now Yami Jake had: 7 Colored Fish, Metal Morph, Deepsea Shark, and a Pot of Greed. "First, I will play 7 Colored Fish in attack mode (1800/800) and 1 card face down. Your move, Aqua." Aqua drew a card, a Gemini Elf. "I play Gemini Elf in attack mode (1900/900). Now I attack your 7-Colored Fish-" Aqua was interrupted again. "I flip Metal Morph over! My fish is now 2100, overpowering your Gemini Elf, bringing you down to 3800 life points!" Aqua gasped. "How dare you! I will end my turn then!" Yami Jake drew a Raigeki. "First, I will play Pot of Greed," Jared drew two cards: Horn of the Unicorn and Horn of Heaven, "I then play Raigeki to destroy all of your monsters. Now I equip Gemini Elf with Horn of the Unicorn raising it to 2600. I now will end my turn." Aqua drew. "I play Swords of Revealing Light and end my turn." Yami Jake drew his last Pot of Greed. "I play my last Pot of Greed," Yami Jake drew a De-Spell and Nobleman of Extermination. "First I play De-Spell to get rid of Swords of Revealing Light. Now I play Nobleman of Extermination to destroy your face down magic of trap card, which is a Mirror Force! Now both of my monsters attack your life points directly, reducing you to zero life points!" (For those that are wondering its 2100+2600, which equals 4700, taken away from 3800. Automatic victory.) Aqua dropped to his knees, shaken. "How could I loose." That is when Yami Jake walked over to him. "You lost because you did not trust in the heart of the cards. I want your locater card and your rarest card." Aqua wiped a tear away from his eye and gave Yami Jake his Suijin and locater card. Yami Jake went back to normal. "See, Jake what we can accomplish if we work together? You are one step closer now to saving your brother." 


End file.
